Episode Guide
This is the list of episodes. 1. Pilot Aydan and Tiffany introduce the series. They have pillow fights and Aydan supposedly loses oxygen. Air Date; July 18, 2013 2. Kitchen Cleaners Aydan and Tiffany help clean their grandma's kitchen, but it goes a bit weird when Aydan thinks hamburger meat is "brain" and that his grandma is a murderer. Air Date; July 25, 2013 3. "Swinging Airplanes & Insulting Motorcyclists" Aydan and Tiffany swing like airplanes, and yell at a nearby guy on a motorcycle who is being loud. Air Date; July 25, 2013 4. Swinging & Sitting To Pain Aydan and Tiffany swing and chat. Air Date; July 28, 2013 5. I Call This A Chat Aydan and Tiffany have a funny conversation, and start the contest, Strawberry Pop Vs. Sprite. Air Date; July 28, 2013 6. The Escape, The Find Aydan runs away from Tiffany, hiding. She later on finds him Air Date; August 13, 2013 7. The Ghost In The Closet Aydan and Tiffany hide in a closet and later on, a ghost comes and goes. They later on get out and Aydan gets stuck in goo. Air Date; August 13, 2013 8. Walking N Talking Part 1 Aydan and Tiffany use walkie talkies. This episode was originally supposed to be one part, but Aydan accidentally ended the video. Air Date; August 17, 2013 9. Walking N Talking Part 2 Aydan and Tiffany continue using walkie talkies Air Date; August 30, 2013 10. The Dancing Competition Aydan and Tiffany have a dancing competition, Aydan almost runs into a sharp corner and states he "almost died" Air Date; August 31, 2013 11. The Voice Aydan and Tiffany make weird voices constantly, the voices become permanent. Aydan and Tiffany struggle through stuffed animal attacks, Whaley attacking them, to get the crystals and gems needed to swap to their original voices. They finally assemble the gems to get their voices back. NOTE: This is a special episode. Air Date; September 2, 2013 12. Memory Loss Aydan loses his memory. But then Tiffany loses hers. Air Date; September 13, 2013 13. Whaley Whaley steals the camera and throws a party. She gets grounded. QUOTES; Aydan; And she had a party! Tiffany; A party!!! Tiffany; WHALEY! Aydan; WHALEY!!! Tiffany; That is so time-out! Aydan; Your grounded! Tiffany; Go lie in your bed! Aydan; Thats what you get! Tiffany; And she didn't even invite Missy! Air Date; September 15, 2013 14. Whaley Gets Kidnapped Aydan and Tiffany take a nap and Whaley gets kidnapped. Air Date; September 21, 2013 15. Whaley Products Whaley takes the camera again, and releases her new products, Whaley Products. Many people complain. Whaley later gets arrested for not having a salesman permit. Aydan and Whaley have a wedding considering whaley would be in jail. QUOTES; Aydan; AFTERPARTY!!! Air Date; October 19, 2013 16. Ship Wrecked Aydan and Tiffany capture Whaley's evil cousin at the swing set. Air Date; December 16, 2013 17. Problem Solvers Aydan and Tiffany have a back to the past and back adventure to save Whaley from a ghostly possession. Air Date; December 23, 2013 18. Whaley; The Boyfriend Session Whaley wants a boyfriend and she sees someone. She kisses that person and it turns out it was a girl. NOTE: The real reason whaley though that the girl was a boy was the way she sounded from far away. Air Date; January 17, 2014 19. Whaley's Game Show Whaley has a game show. Air Date; March 8, 2014 20. Six Whales The gang goes to pretend six whales amusement park. Air Date; April 24, 2014 21. Halloween Episode Whaley gets possessed by a witch and becomes evil. Air Date; May 30, 2014 22. Whaley Has Surgery Whaley gets sick and has to have surgery. Air Date; June 13, 2014 23. Whaley Reunited Whaley's family comes to visit. Air Date; June 27, 2014 24. Christmas Episode Aydan and Tiffany make a christmas episode. Air Date; June 27, 2014 25. Hidden Hideout Aydan and Tiffany hang out in a hideout. Meanwhile, Whaley has job interviews. Air Date; July 9, 2014 26. iTunes Accident Aydan accidentally posts a ringtone to iTunes. The wrong ringtone! Air Date; July 9, 2014 27. Whaley Lies Whaley lies to Aydan and Tiffany. She went to a party and denies it. Air Date; July 10, 2014 28. Fun Psycho Day Aydan and Tiffany play around Air Date; July 11, 2014 29. The Psychotic Season Finale Whaley has a big secret. Air Date; July 14, 2014 Season 2 Episodes 30. Whaley In The Social World Whaley gets critisized on Facebook. Air Date; July 18, 2014 31. Shoutout Episode Aydan does shoutouts while Tiffany is on Facetime. Air Date; July 20, 2014 32. Talking & Attacking Aydan and Tiffany fight and they talk about new stuff and other things. Air Date; August 10, 2014 33. Creeper Management Aydan gets mad at Tiffany and tries to trap her, Whaley then saves her. Air Date; September 14, 2014 34. Our New Friend Whaley's BFF, Orca, becomes obsessed with Aydan and Tiffany and traps Whaley Air Date; November 16, 2014 35. Whaley's Concert Whaley has her first concert. Air Date; November 16, 2014 36. A Classy Episode OUT OF PRODUCTION ORDER; Aydan and Tiffany have a "class". Air Date; November 2014 37. The Sea Treatment Whaley gets sick and Aydan must treat her. Air Date; November 2014 38. Taste Test Aydan and Tiffany make up a new pop called Mt. Blue Air Date; November-December 2014 39. Taste Test Aydan and Tiffany taste mixed drinks and create Mountain Blue Soda. Air Date; September 2014 40. The Cheeseball Competition Aydan and Tiffany race to catch the most cheeseballs in their mouth. Air Date; October 2014 41. The Outside Aydan and Tiffany play outside Air Date; October 2014 42. Lego-Fied Aydan and Tiffany turn into legos. Air Date; October 2014 43. Whaley Get's Married Part 1 Whaley gets married Air Date; November 2014 44. Whaley Gets Married Part 2 Whaley has a secret Air Date; November 2014 45. New Threats and Old Bets Whaley threatens to move out and go away with her husband. Aydan and Tiffany worry and Aydan notes about an old bet the two played shortly before the whole series began. Whaley grows upset that Aydan and Tiffany only care about making this "bet" happen so she runs away and shortly comes back because it was too cold. Air Date; UNKNOWN 46. Whaley In The Whirlpool Whaley's new single charts number 1 in the pacific ocean. Air Date; UNKNOWN 47. Date Night Whaley goes on a six week aniversary date, and drags Aydan and Tiffany along to keep her company. Air Date; UNKNOWN 48. Throwback Aydan and Tiffany think about the past. Air Date; UNKNOWN 49. Whaley's Baby Whaley has a baby. Air Date; UNKNOWN 50. Mommy's Little Helpers Whaley orders Aydan and Tiffany to do all of her parenting work. Air Date; UNKNOWN 51. Party Time Aydan and Tiffany celebrate the season finale. Air Date; UNKNOWN